To varying degrees, software development organizations spend time and resources testing their developed software before releasing it to the public. In situations where extensive, complex software systems are being developed, quality control or quality assurance may consume a large portion of the software development schedule, involving various types of tests being performed on distributed computing devices at various stages in development. However, in many cases software release managers may not have a clear understanding of how much testing has been performed on a piece of software before it is released, potentially leading to a lack of confidence in the quality of the released software and the occurrence of problems (e.g., software bugs, etc.) after release. This in turn may increase business costs for customer service and for patch releases to fix the problems, as well as the potential for lost customers.